Muy simple
by Dra. Idachi
Summary: El tenia todo en su vida, una esposa amorosa y una adorable hija, su trabajo le daba para vivir cómodamente, la muerte le visito diciéndole que ya había tenido lo suficiente, pero el destino le dijo que no y que podia volver a ser feliz ayudando a los necesitados, pero el ahogado en problemas intento irse del mundo sin saber que el destino lo estaba obligando a cambiar. RussMano
1. Chapter 1

El viento era fuerte, con el cual llevaba agua nieve, le golpeaba en la cara con mucha fuerza, pero no era como si le importara realmente. No había gente, pues claro ¿Quién en su sano juicio está a las 3 de la mañana en un puente viendo a la nada? Solo el, bueno, también había varios vagabundos, pero ellos solo estaban intentando sobrevivir la noche fría quemando basura o lo que fuera que les diera calor.

Suspiró.

Había perdido ya mucho tiempo mirando a los vagabundos, estos ya le miraban sospechosamente, decidió ver el infinito, en donde el rio congelado solo hacía que era noche ventosa se hiciera más solitaria y triste, era hasta casi gracioso para el… ese era el tipo de paisaje que disfrutaba más hace meses.

 _Meses…_

Se escuchaba muy lejano.

Pues lo era.

¿Qué era lo que fue? Sus pensamientos no tenían forma en estos momentos, solo tenían imágenes distorsionadas de lo que antiguamente fueron, ya no importaba, nada importaba ahora. Su cabeza y mirada seguían yéndose al infinito, ojos sin brillo de vida. Parecía un muerto viviente. - ¿Señor? - La voz temblorosa y joven lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos distorsionados. -Lleva mucho tiempo aquí y es tarde ¿Qué no ve que es peligroso? – Dirigió su mirada al joven quien le hablaba, más bajo que él y con mirada fiera. -También está poniendo nervioso a mis compañeros- El tono de voz le decía más que nada " _Lárgate",_ Su cara no podía ser más controversial.

-Lo siento… aún me decido en que hacer ¿Me podrías ayudar jovencito? – El muchacho con cara de fiera negó y se alejó unos pasos del hombre mayor el cual solo le daba una sonrisa sin alma. -Sé que no quieres, pero creo que necesito ayuda ¿Sabes algo de física? – El joven estaba ya sospechando de lo que el hombre quería hacer y preguntar. - ¿A qué velocidad un objeto duro como roca podría romperse si tenemos una altura de 30 metros y un peso de 89 kilogramos? – Su cuerpo por inercia se subió al barandal del puente quedando peligrosamente a la orilla.

-O-oiga… Le dije que no quería ayudarlo… ¡Baje de ahí! – El hombre aún mantenía su sonrisa dirigida al joven de la mirada fiera.

\- ¿Quieres que veamos cual es la respuesta? – Uno de sus pies empezó a andar lentamente hacia atrás, el joven entro en pánico y tomo al hombre de la bufanda atrayéndolo al piso con mucha fuerza por no decir que toda con la que él contaba, cayeron en la espesa nieve, cuando ambos se incorporaron el joven se levantó apuntando al hombre mayor con una cara indescriptible, primero balbuceando y luego después de un rato con palabras/gritos sin sentido logro articular palabras.

\- ¡¿Acaso está loco?! ¡¿Cree que matándose va a cambiar algo?! ¡¿Ah?! – El hombre mayor pudo ver mejor al joven muchacho el cual ya no tenía gorro ni bufanda que le cubrieran mucho su aspecto, ojos color olivo que brillaban con miedo y cabello café el cual estaba algo desordenado y lleno de pequeños copos de nieve donde lo único perfectamente alzado era un rulo.

Quedo perdido.

-Yo… ¿Lo siento? – El joven gruño por lo bajo pateando un poco de nieve hacia el hombre mayor, y con enojo tomo su gorro y bufanda colocándoselos no sin antes sacudirles la nieve. El joven aun refunfuñando se alejó hacia el grupo de vagabundos que intentaban calentarse aun sin dejar de mirar toda la escena. Su vista no se apartó de él chico, hasta que regreso a la tierra y miro su cuerpo lleno de nieve. -Ah… - Se paró sacudiéndose su ropa y caminar de modo automático fuera del lugar, antes de llegar a donde su carro estaba aparcado dio una última mirada al puente y a los vagabundos, hizo conexión con la mirada fiera del joven el cual se veía un poco preocupado, le dio una pequeña sonrisa despidiéndose con un ademan, el cual fue correspondido.

Después de eso no pudo saber en qué momento manejo rápido y llego a su vacía casa quedándose dormido en el sillón principal.

Extrañamente su casa estaba cálida, unos pequeños empujoncitos lo hicieron despertarse de un pesado y largo sueño. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos con claridad vio a la figura fémina de una de sus hermanas, los ojos de esta tenían bolsas por la falta de sueño y el cansancio. -Vanya… ¿A dónde fuiste anoche? Me preocupe –

-Lo siento… No me sentía bien y… Solo no me sentía bien – Le sonrió como siempre solía hacerle, esta arrugo un poco la frente y se sentó un poco a la orilla del sillón para abrazarle. -Lamento haberte preocupado – Esta asintió sin dejar el abrazo, el hombre solo pudo dejarse hacer sin fuerzas en su cuerpo dejando que sus ojos se cristalizaran dando por resultado que unas pequeñas y solitarias lagrimas recorrieran su pálido rostro. -No sé qué hacer Yekaterina… Es muy difícil, las extraño, eran mi razón de vivir, ambas… ¿Porque ellas son las que resultaron mal y no yo? - El silencioso llanto se convirtió en sollozo desgarrador, ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que su esposa e hija fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, en el cual el quedo ileso, pero su familia quedo prensada y aplastada por dos camiones de carga los cuales venían jugando carreras en la carretera principal. Para él su vida sin ellas no era nada.

-Vanya… Sé que es difícil, pero debes ser fuerte, aun nos tienes a mí y a Natalia – El peliblanco se separó un poco de su hermana mirándola con miseria. -Nosotras estamos para ti, por favor aléjate de esta casa… solo te hace daño estar aquí, vende la casa, cambia de aire… es lo mejor – Miro al suelo pensando las cosas, todo para él era muy reciente pero también muy lejano. Desde que salió del hospital lo único que hacía era ir al cuarto de su hija a dormir después de lamentarse por todo el día o solo miraba viejas fotos de su celular donde estaban su esposa y su pequeña con sonrisas.

Solo se estaba autodestruyendo poco a poco.

-Vanya…-

-Déjame solo una semana… es todo lo que pido, después me iré de aquí a vivir lejos…- La mujer sonrió un poco dándole un beso en la frente como si de un niño pequeño tratara y se alejó para irse de la casa, sabía que a partir de ese momento era la semana de pena de su pequeño hermano. Cuando la puerta principal se cerró volvió a acostarse en el sillón mirando a la nada intentando saber qué era lo que debía hacer para seguir con su vida, su trabajo no era una opción, ahí solo le miraban con lastima, no.

Debía encontrar otra opción.

Y sin saber cómo, la escena de un jovenzuelo castaño con mirada fiera, pero con miedo le miraba desde arriba. Los ojos de color oliva.

Una de sus manos tapo la mitad de su cara esperando que la idea que se le estaba formando terminara, y así fue, se levantó yendo a la habitación de su pequeña hija viendo todos los juguetes, ropa y muebles coloridos que tenía. El ya no los usaría por lo que empezó a separar y hacer un pequeño inventario sobre todas las cosas de la habitación, al terminar siguió con lo último que eran joyas, al abrir el pequeño alhajero de su pequeña ahí se encontraban unos 3 pares de aretes de oro y una esclava de oro donde con plata tenia grabado el nombre de su niña, tomo la cajita y la llevo directo a su oficina cacera donde tenía su caja fuerte, estarían ahí guardadas hasta próximo aviso.

Ahora tenía que ir a su propia habitación, las cosas de su esposa también, tenía que hacer lo mismo que con la habitación de su hija, junto toda la ropa de su esposa al igual que las joyas, la única que él no tenía era sus anillos de compromiso ya que fue sepultada con estos.

Al terminar todo el proceso miro la foto familiar del salón principal de su hogar ahora vacío, se mordió un labio evitando que sus ojos empezaran a sentirse húmedos, tenía que estar bien, tenía que cambiar, él era una persona que nunca se rendía y por esos meses de luto lo había hecho, debía ser la persona que su familia conocía.

Aunque eso le costara montones actualmente.

 **Espero que les guste es el segundo fic RussMano que hare XDd AHAAAAG :3**

 **Acepto críticas y comentarios**

 **Se que no es la mejor gramatica, etc pero me doy mi lucha, hago esto realmente para desahogar mi situación mental, espero que les guste.**

 **No se cuando lo continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos lo que leyeron, la verdad los amo** **se que esto no es muy seguido y me puedo tardar años pero sea lo que sea este en particular es por mi preocupación mental.**

 **Hetalia by Himaruya Hidekaz**

 _ **Muy Simple capitulo 2.**_

De nuevo la noche era sumamente fría sin embargo ahora no había ráfagas de viento, solo caían pequeños copos de nieve, no sabía que hacia ahí. En realidad, si sabía pero se negaba a confirmarlo, miro a todos lados con la esperanza de buscar la figura que el día anterior a esa misma hora conoció por azares de la vida, estaba preocupado, era el contacto más formal y _humano_ que había tenido en años, la gente sin hogar con la que se juntaba para calentarse solo seguían sus instintos de propiedad y siempre tenía problemas con ellos por lo mismo.

 _Es mi territorio, lárgate mocoso_

 _¡No te metas con mi basura!_

 _Nadie te quiere aquí ¡LARGO!_

Entre otras frases son las que acostumbraba a escuchar, sin embargo, cuando eran esas épocas de frio parecía que cambiaban completamente de actitud ya que, él al ser más joven, conseguía mas dinero pidiendo limosna en las calles y siempre compraba comida como para un mes por lo que ocasionaba que estos le pidieran. Por otro lado, ellos siempre tenían fuego con que calentarse en las noches por lo que podría ser de cierta manera un ganar-ganar. Recorrió gran parte del puente peatonal hasta llegar a la barda de este viendo al rio congelado con algo de frustración, algo en su interior quería saber si esa persona estaba bien o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente no lo encontraba.

Quizá lo podría encontrar en otro lugar y no ahí.

 _Quizá…_

Comenzó a caminar con dirección a la ciudad a paso decidido, todo iba bien solo debía cruzar la calle del puente peatonal y como no había carros le valía pasarse en luz verde. Caminó rápido y antes de que pudiera llegar a la acera frente a él un carro llego para estacionarse en un espacio vacío cerca. Seria mucha coincidencia si la persona que buscaba estaba en ese coche.

No lo era, salió una mujer y una niña de este dirigiéndose al hospital cercano corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, suspiró, hubiera sido para el realmente mucha suerte que lo deseado aconteciera, siguió su camino por la ciudad fría donde la poca gente que había era de bares o clubs nocturnos quienes salían más que pasados en copas. Se abrazó a sí mismo, su piel ya no estaba soportando mucho el frio. 

Necesitaba refugio esa noche, si sabía bien las noticias sobre el clima que escucho por la calle en la tarde decían que iba a ser la noche más fría de la temporada y ya la estaba sintiendo, tomo aire para poder calentar sus manos con su propio aliento, tenía que ir a un lugar caliente. No pensó en nada más que ir al bar del barrio peligroso de la ciudad, que de peligroso no tenía nada, simplemente vivía gente humilde y en la noche se convertía en calles de prostitutas y las suertudas dormirían en una cama esa noche. 

Ojalá esa suerte la tuviera el en ese momento.

Llego a la primera cuadra del barrio donde ya estaban varios carros de hombres y mujeres solitarios que buscaban compañía carnal, no sabía por dónde pasar, las prostitutas lo mandarían a la mitad de la calle al igual que los otros vagabundos, chasqueo la lengua, tenía una muy maldita mala suerte ese día. -¡Oye niño! – Su cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar el grito, volteo a ver un carro donde se encontraba un hombre de apariencia mayor calculándole unos 50 años. - ¿Quieres dormir en una cama hoy? – En cuestión de segundos se acercó a la ventana esperando una propuesta más grande. -¿Qué dices? Una noche en un hotel y aparte ganas dinero… Se ve que te hace falta – La sonrisa maliciosa del hombre que solo le mirada de pies a cabeza no le hizo confiar mucho, pero, ¿Qué perdía? No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Subió al auto quitándose la topa en mal estado, los hombres de ese tipo siempre terminaban dándole ropa nueva, siguió una rutina de siempre, le dio un oral mientras el hombre manejaba y llegando al hotel se daba un baño completo el cual le supo a gloria, llevaba semanas sin tocar el agua. Se tardó demasiado en el agua, realmente quería disfrutar su baño del mes aparte de que estaba muy sucio y debía lavar como debía sus partes íntimas que serían usadas, salió en bata de baño directo a la cama, el hombre con el que llego estaba hablando por teléfono en un idioma extranjero.

Cuando el mayor termino sus asuntos solo le sonrió lascivamente y continuo con lo que iba.

En la mañana encontró ropa nueva dos conjuntos y una mochila junto con un fajo de billetes. 

Ese día podría comer algo calientito.

Sin desaprovechar su estadía en el hotel, tomo otro baño para salir fresco y limpio a la calle para seguir con su vida de nuevo viviendo donde pudiera, le daba tristeza saber que ahora con ropa nueva y limpia podría tener la oportunidad de conseguir un trabajo, pero no tenía estudios, no sabía hacer nada.

Sabia sobrevivir con un euro por una semana.

Sabia vender su cuerpo y ahorrar todo su dinero para sobrevivir mucho tiempo.

Sabia… cocinar.

Se dio una bofetada mental, no era momento para seguir pensando en tonterías, iría a ver que podría adaptarse a un trabajo, de vendedor en una tienda de abarrotes no le caería mal. A menos que el dueño no le haya visto robando que ya van varias tiendas que lo cachan o con solo verlo no le permitían la entrada.

Al salir del hotel toda la calle estaba de color blanco, la nieve había cubierto todo a su paso sin piedad, no quería saber que paso con los vagabundos del puente. Empezó a dar una larga caminata como todos los días a ver si encontraba ofertas de comida y con el dinero que tenía ahora podría comprar galletas baratas para la semana.

Su caminata se alargó más de lo esperado, todos los restaurantes de comida rápida seguían siendo demasiado caros para lo que quería gastar, sin embargo, a un lado del establecimiento se encontraba un local para reclutamiento de gente el cual en la ventana tenía varios papeles sobre los trabajos que ofrecían.

Modelaje – No aceptado

Chef – No aceptado

Mesero – No aceptado

Bartender – No aceptado

Se estaba cansando de hacer entrevista tras entrevista, aunque quizá sea porque no tenía papeles más que su acta de nacimiento y su identificación no hubiera tenido siquiera la oportunidad de entrar al lugar. -¿Demasiado pedir? No se preocupe señorita, comprendo que ya necesitan muchos papeles para los trabajos… si quiere, está bien, realmente no venía con buen augurio sobre conseguir un trabajo hoy – La joven le miro triste, en todos sus años de trabajo siempre hacia que sus clientes obtuvieran una oportunidad por más difícil que fuera, el joven con mirada fiera no sería la excepción.

-Señor Vargas, la paciencia lo es todo y usted no se ira de mi oficina hasta que le consiga un trabajo digno, comprendo completamente su situación yo viví con mi difunta madre en la calle por dos años después de que mi padrastro le arrebatara todo, pero míreme aquí, tengo mi propio negocio y me va muy bien así que ¡Animo!...- El teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente por la línea tres en lo que significaba una empresa buscando un trabajador. -¡Mira! Esta debe ser la llamada de la suerte – La joven castaña felizmente contesto tomando los datos de la empresa y lo que buscaban. – Muy bien, le informare lo más rápido o mandare a la persona directamente a su empresa – El joven castaño de rulo le miro expectante, la mujer tomo aire y luego sonrió dándole todos los datos.

-E-eh… ¿De qué es esto? –

-Tu nuevo trabajo Sr. Vargas, una empresa de telecomunicaciones pedían un mensajero y no querían datos solo a alguien que les haga los mandados, la paga es muy buena son 7 euros la hora y trabajas por las tardes de lunes a viernes ¿Algo más que desee conocer de su nuevo empleo Sr. Vargas? – El castaño de rulo solo negó con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder decir una palabra más, tomo su mochila y la joven lo ayudo a salir del establecimiento.

Sin saber cómo, sus pies lo encaminaron al lugar marcado en un pop stick amarillo brillante, no pensó que tendría trabajo tan fácil, quizá solo era un día de suerte… mucha suerte, o quizá… era el destino diciéndole que debía empezar a trabajar para sobrevivir de una manera más digna a su edad, quizá buscarse una escuela y crecer más.

Entro lentamente mirando toda la decoración de la recepción del lugar dando sus datos y el papel que le había entregado la señorita del local de reclutamiento. -Bienvenido Lovino, en un momento te atiendo y te digo donde está la sala de empleados ¿Tienes cómo moverte? –

-¿Moverme? –

-Sí, una bicicleta o una motocicleta cualquiera de los dos sirve – El castaño negó, la joven recepcionista con rasgos asiáticos lo pensó un momento. -Si me das un momento traeré una bicicleta para ti, tienes suerte de que mi hermano dejo de usar la suy… ¿Qué pasa? – El joven castaño de rulo no sabía por qué el asombro de la chica hasta que sintió una gota deslizarse por sus mejillas, estaba llorando.

-Y-yo… - Empezó a reír un poco lastimero. -No lo sé… hoy muchas personas han sido amables conmigo sin siquiera conocerme… llevo tanto sin un contacto humano… que creo que hoy solamente…- Ya no pudo concretar palabras, estaba su cara inundada de lágrimas de felicidad dejando salir todo lo guardado en años de calle, deseando que, si este era solo un sueño, nunca despertar de él.

La joven de rasgos asiáticos quedo conmovida y le dio pañuelos para limpiarse llevándoselo con ella al comedor de empleados donde el chico se tranquilizó un poco, contándole a la joven un poco de su vida ya que esta se veía muy intrigada. -Entonces llevas desde niño viviendo en las calles, eso es malo, deberías vivir bien – Le sonrió y le dio un dulce que estaba en la mesa. -¿Y tienes donde vivir mientras juntas dinero? –

-Aun no, todo paso justamente hoy que no se ni por dónde empezar – La chica le sonrió, de su bolsillo izquierdo saco su teléfono celular marcando rápidamente y hablando en dialecto chino hizo acuerdos con la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-Acabo de hablar con mi hermano mayor, hay una habitación en casa que no se usa, si te interesa mi hermano la está rentando para estudiantes, pero le comenté que solo trabajas así que no importa mucho, saliendo del trabajo te espero y nos vamos juntos, espero que no te moleste el ruido – La joven le guiño el ojo sin darle oportunidad al joven castaño de replicar, no podía, ella estaba siendo muy amable con él. -Por cierto, me llamo Mei Wang, un gusto Lovino –

Simplemente era un día que recordaría hasta su lecho de muerte, pero lo haría más memorable si encontrara a la persona que buscaba, ¿Qué pensaba? Eso solo sería como la cereza del pastel o el santo grial, algo completamente inexistente.

-Mei, ¿Por qué tu puesto está libre? Aunque sea día flojo debes estar ahí – Lovino Vargas en toda su vida futura jamás tendrá más suerte que la que tenía enfrente en ese instante.

-Lo siento Licenciado Braginsky, en un momento voy, estaba acompañando al nuevo mensajero y enseñándole un poco las instalaciones ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo! – La chica se despidió de un ademan del joven y dejo a ambos hombres solo.

-Buenos días… licenciado…- El hombre alto y de pelo plateado le miro con curiosidad, como si lo conociera de algún lado.

-Tu nombre – El joven rápidamente le contesto, el hombre se veía muy imponente que hasta daba miedo. -Muy bien Lovino, acompáñame a mi oficina si ya estás aquí eso quiere decir que estas contratado, mañana te darán tu contrato, pero hoy realmente necesito que vayas a hacer vueltas por la ciudad, el trabajo es muy simple – Lovino asintió siguiendo al peliblanco.

-Si… muy simple –

 **Espero que os haya gustado y lalalalalalalala!**

 **Gracias a las personitas que lo leyeron, si ven un cambio radical en este capitulo les recuerdo que es por mi situación mental que todo esto sale de mi cabeza.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Acepto comentarios y criticas constructivas.**

 **Si me quieres insultar pos…. "tu mamá también!" ok no.**

 **Matta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por leer esta historia, realmente batallo un poco en decidir o seguir con historias las cuales me gustan, pero después de terminar con mi inspiración no me emociona seguir, pero me dije a mi misma que esto debo acabarlo, tal y como acabe un fic russmano anterior** **si lo quieren leer se llama "** _ **The last opportunity with you"**_

 **Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz**

 _ **Muy simple capítulo 3**_

 _La noche era fría, muy fría, había luces brillantes por todas partes._

 _Risas y el olor a tabaco era muy fuerte._

 _Una figura grande que le sonreía con lascivia. "_ No te preocupes" _le decía._

 _Su cuerpo se sentía raro._

 _Necesitaba huir._

 _ **ABUELO.**_

Sus ojos se abrían lentamente sintiendo un aire invernal darle en la cara, miro a la ventana que estaba a un lado de su cuarto. Abierta al menos un poco, pesadamente se levantó dando pequeños gruñidos para cerrarla teniendo el olor ya recién acostumbrado a especias proveniente de la cocina, lentamente fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y bañarse. Debía aprovechar todo lo que tenía, terminando se colocó una ropa prestada por uno de los hermanos de Mei, quien diría que era la menor de 6 y que todos se sustentaban solos, pero les gustaba vivir juntos.

Silenciosamente con solo sus calcetines bajo a desayunar en una mesa muy ruidosa, el hermano mayor estaba cocinando rápidamente porque quería que todos llegaran temprano, los rasgos junto con el idioma detonaban la raza asiática en esos humanos que hacían mucho ruido. - ¡Buenos días bello durmiente! – Lovino volteo a ver a uno de los hermanos mayores y claramente el más alto mostrando una sonrisa emocionada lleno de arroz en las mejillas recibiéndole para que se sentara a su lado. -Te preparamos algo rico de desayunar, ¡Yao! ¿Dónde está la comida para el huésped? – El mencionado hermano mayor le miro con cara asesina porque eso solo significaba que lo estaba apurando.

-Yo se la daré cuando este, tu siéntate y come lo tuyo, así que cállate – El chico más alto hizo un berrinche mientras seguía comiendo su arroz frito y huevos con tocino americanos tomando un poco de jugo natural.

Uno de los hermanos más bajitos quien comía en silencio le paso un vaso y le sirvió del jugo natural al chico de la mirada fiera el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa sin saber que decir o hacer, lo trataban con mucha naturalidad, no sabía que los asiáticos podían ser muy abiertos o así de cálidos con un perfecto extraño, se sentía tan feliz que aun todo le parecía un sueño… el mejor en toda su vida. -Gracias – Logro decir un poco callado, el joven pelinegro le asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda era el más callado. El mayor de los hermanos le entrego un plato de huevos con tocino y tostadas, se veía muy rico tanto que su estómago gruño rápido para que comiera.

Una pequeña oración como siempre daba antes de comer y empezó a engullir, una lagrimita de lo rico que le sabia recorrió su mejilla.

No había conciliado el sueño nuevamente, a pesar de no tener nada en su cabeza, simplemente no pudo pegar un ojo y dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

Estaba irritado.

Se levantó bruscamente teniendo un pequeño mareo el cual lo devolvió a la cama, gruño por décima vez en horario nocturno y termino por arrastrándose como pudo al baño y asearse, al parecer volvería a llegar muy temprano al trabajo otra vez, era el jefe y se podía dar el lujo de hasta faltar, pero en esas condiciones preferiría tener un montón de trabajo, por lo que apuro a todos sus trabajadores para obtener lo de un mes que ahora todos deben esperar a que llegue el nuevo papeleo en la tarde.

Le dio una vuelta a su casa tratando de hacer tiempo, pero solo estaba evitando entrar de nuevo al vacío cuarto de su hija, el cual estaba ya todo en cajas listas para ser donado a la caridad, todos los juguetes y ropa, excepto las cosas más queridas, esas sí se las quedaría como recuerdo de ella. Su reloj marcaba apenas las 6:30 de la mañana, soltó otro gruñido y salió de su casa de una vez para buscar un lugar donde almorzar.

Las calles apenas comenzaban a llenarse de carros, los cuales abundaban más taxis públicos y privados, condujo hasta un pequeño café que siempre se llenaba de ancianos quienes solo iban a hacer amistad con otros en el pequeño establecimiento y todos ya eran conocidos por la dueña, estación su carro relativamente cerca, al entrar recibió un "bienvenido" por parte de los trabajadores y se sentó cerca de la ventana. - ¿Qué le puedo servir? Hoy tenemos una promoción de café negro con un panini mediano señor – El oji violeta le sonrió un poco pidiendo solo un café con leche al gusto y el periódico del día. -Muy bien, enseguida se lo traigo – El joven barista era moreno, de ojos negros con destellos rojizos, no muy alto y de cara simpática. Se veía que era encantador para las mujeres de la tercera edad que iban también a hablar entre ellas y recalcarle lo caballeroso y simpático que era.

 _Las trae muertas._

Se dijo a si mismo viendo como les sonreía al atenderlas, al igual de ver a sus compañeras de trabajo que le miraban con brillos, al parecer se había hecho experto en observar a la gente, todo sea por no pensar en el pasado al parecer.

Unos quince minutos después su café estaba listo y le entregaron azúcar junto con otros "saleros" en los cuales tenían cocoa, canela y chispas de colores, claro que esos eran más usados en frappes o batidos. -Muchas gracias – El joven moreno barista le sonrió diciéndole que si necesitaba algo le llamara. Comenzó con su rutina de ponerle un poco de azúcar y al ver como tres veces la canela y la cocoa se le ocurrió colocarle un poco a su café como endulzante, sin duda sabia un poco mejor de lo que esperaba.

Los minutos pasaron mientras el disfrutaba de su café al gusto leyendo el periódico de manera amena, las noticias de siempre, economía se intentaba establecer, la gente que peleaba por sus derechos y accidentes de auto. Tenso la quijada cambiando rápidamente la hoja que venía el accidente para pasar a los crucigramas junto con otros juegos para pasar el rato, tenía que quitarse la imagen del accidente de la cabeza.

 _¿Puedo llevarme esto a casa?_

 _Puedes, pero si sacas mejores calificaciones este bimestre en el colegio, ¿Qué dices?_

 _Buu Mamáaaa_

 _Vamos hija, sé que vas a sacar muy buenas calificaciones, así que ándale, tómalo._

\- ¿Puedo llevarme esto señor? – Parpadeo un par de veces volteando a ver al joven moreno barista quien le daba una sonrisa algo sorprendida, ¿Qué pasaba que le miraba así?, el sentir de su cuerpo volvió y algo caliente resbalaba por su rostro junto a un dolor de cabeza y ojos inmenso. - ¿Esta bien...? – Logro asentir tomando una servilleta de su mesa limpiándose la cara. - ¿Seguro? –

-Si… no te preocupes, solo es una basurita en mi ojo… ojos – El joven moreno no le creyó tomando la taza vacía aun dudoso de si debía ayudarle o no, por lo que al alejarse no lo dejo de mirar, debía ayudar a ese hombre blanco como la nieve a sea lo que sea que tenga de problema. Por algo le decían el barista "Metiche".

Ivan Braginski, el jefe en crecimiento de una compañía pequeña de telecomunicaciones, no se podría llamar a sí mismo como un hombre de negocios completo, a pesar de ganar dinero bien, le gustaba que sus empleados ganaran también y tuvieran un sueldo digno del trabajo que realiza, por lo que si se necesitaba hacer algo o un trabajador faltante ya sabía a quién tenía que llamar, Elizabeta, una de las amigas de infancia de su hermana menor quien tenía una historia complicada logro salir adelante y ahora poseía un negocio modesto en el cual cubría todas su necesidades y de sus trabajadores a pesar de ser pequeño y que ella ya teniendo gente que haga su trabajo no lo deja de hacer, le gusta seguir ayudando a la gente y no ser una jefa, le gusta el liderazgo lo cual fue el énfasis en su modo de pensar al igual que sus padres quienes fueron quien le enseñaron como tratar a la gente, su padre era un Ex comunista que escapo de su país de origen cuando las cosas iban de mal en peor con el régimen ruso.

El recuerda sus palabras como si se las acabara de decir: _"La gente, sociedad o raza humana, como quieras llamarlas… todos necesitan ayuda de alguna manera, nunca te lo dirán de frente porque ellos quieren aparentar ser fuertes en un mundo cruel, solo mira a tu alrededor, la gente sonriente es triste, la gente enojada es miedosa, el tiempo y la vida los ha hecho así por lo que uno como persona neutral debe aprender a querer ayudar y empatizar con ellos, todos merecen la felicidad incluso el peor ser, Vanya tu siempre se justo con todos y cada uno de los seres vivientes en este mundo, así tendrás paz en tu vida como en tu corazón"_ También los libros sobre el comunismo y el socialismo influyeron un poco.

Por fin entro a su lugar de trabajo, la joven recepcionista le dio la bienvenida como una carpeta con la agenda del día, subió por el elevador por el elevador leyendo dicho documento deteniéndose en el 3er piso donde el joven de la mirada fiera entro a este con una caja más grande. – Am… Buenos días… Licenciado – El joven del rulo no tenía ni una idea de cómo debía llamarle al hombre alto, por lo que ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

Lovino miro a su nuevo jefe desde abajo, no como la primera vez que lo vio, si no con un aire completamente diferente. El hombre mayor era muy imponente ayudado por su gran altura y facciones maduras, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle si ya no había tenido la estúpida idea de matarse o tirarse de nueva cuenta en el puente pensando más que nada en que el mismo no estaría ahí como vagabundo para salvarlo.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso indicado por ambos y el ruido de la puerta abriéndose volvió a la realidad a ambos hombres, el castaño del rulo esperando a que su nuevo jefe saliera, cuando este dio un paso volteo a ver al chico de la mirada fiera y contesto. – Buenos días –

 **Espero que les haya gustado esto y asi** **agradezco infinitamente a los que lo leen, realmente mucho**

 **Acepto comentarios y criticas para poder mejorar.**

 **Matta.**


End file.
